


Dance With The Devil

by stellugh



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellugh/pseuds/stellugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet still loves Tate, but she can't forgive him: can she? Alternate ending to the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

_"I'll wait; forever if I have to."_ Tate stared at the Harmon family through the glass; the glass that was the one thing separating him and the love of his life - well, the love of his  _death._  Slowly, his large, pale hand rose up and was placed onto the window, leaving a hand-sized imprint. Then, just like the mark on the glass, he faded away.

**2 Weeks Later:**

Violet Harmon was sat on her bed, the light from her laptop screen spread across the entirety of her bedroom, and the soothing sound of Kurt Cobain's melancholic voice, mixed with Krist Novoselic's flawless bass and Dave Grohl's hard-hitting drums, flurried from her headphones into her skull. ' _Nirvana'_ she thought.  _'Tate's favourite band.'_ Violet mentally slapped herself for thinking about him:  _again._ But, then again, did she ever really stop thinking about him? 

Christmas was steadily approaching, and Violet was ordering gifts online for the ghosts of the household. Seeing as she was dead, she could spend way more money than she had, but not get caught. It was kinda perfect. So far she'd bought: a new red ball for Beau; a set of paint and paintbrushes for Chad and Pat; baseball bats for the twins and a fresh supply of doctoring equipment for Charles and the nurses. She had just finished selecting unique presents for everybody when she felt the sensation of being watched. Her eyes darted around the room to find the culprit, but there was none. Although she couldn't see who was there, she didn't have to, she already knew who it was: Tate. 

Just as she averted her eyes from the doorway to go back to the world of online shopping, her gaze shot back up to her wall. On her chalkboard was written 'For Always.' Violet was shocked momentarily, yet, before she knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably, as thoughts of Tate flooded her mind.

* * *

 A single, warm tear rolled down Tate Langdon's cheek. Who knew that monsters could feel any emotion? He hated seeing her this way, but he needed something,  _anything,_ to prove to himself - and to her - that she still undeniably loved him. 

Tate felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder. It was Moira. "I suggest that you leave that girl alone, and let her get on with her family. She can't do that if you bother her, Tate."

"What do you think I've been doing? I want to do what's best for her, but something in me is refusing to let her go. I'm in love with that girl. She's the only light I've ever known in my existence, that has been completely smothered by the darkness." He took in a deep breath, just thinking about her made sadness and despair take over his spiritual body. "I know it sounds selfish, but we all have to be sometimes. Like I said, I'll wait forever if I have to: I just need her touch, her love, her to  _be mine._ For always. Just like we promised." 

"Well, if that's how you're going to go about it, I cannot stop you, but believe me, it is going to take a lot of hard work for that girl to even consider letting you in again." Moira turned to Tate and looked him in the eyes. "My advice for you, Tate, is that you make amends for all of the horrific things that you have done in the past. While you have admitted your mistakes, you have not acted upon making them right. Think about it." And with that, she vanished.

She was right. Of course she was.  _'_ _How the hell could I be so stupid?'_ Tate thought to himself. Throughout all of the long years he had been here, he'd never even apologised for what he had done: setting Larry on fire, shooting 15 kids at Westfield High, killing Chad and Patrick, raping Vivien. The last one almost made him throw up on the spot. How could he have done that? How could he have been so disgusting as to rape the girl he loves' mother? Just thinking about it sent him into a fit of inconsolable anger and rage. He hated himself, and he had led the only person that did love him away. Tate made his way through the labyrinth that was the Murder House, and ended up in the basement, the one place he could call home. 

His hand clenched around a blood red sphere, which he rolled along the floor: into the shadows. A few moments later, the ball returned to him, stopping right before his feet. Playing with Beauregard always calmed Tate down. No matter how much of a "psycho" he was, he undoubtedly cared for, and eternally loved, his siblings. After playing with Beau for around half an hour, Tate now felt calm and composed. He knew what he needed to do, he just wasn't sure how to go about it. 

* * *

 The white door creaked open, revealing the nursery room. Cautiously, Tate stepped inside, and, just as he suspected, Chad and Patrick were inside, redecorating the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Oh look, it's Norman Bates Jr. What do you want you little psycho? To snap my neck? Oh wait, you already did that." Chad glared at Tate and gave him a knowing smirk. The old Tate would've snapped, and retorted with a snide remark; perhaps, he may have even killed him all over again. However, the new Tate, the one that had changed through Violet's love, simply sighed and looked towards the floor, a burst of remorse drenching his being. 

He quickly cleared his throat. "No, uhm, I actually am here to apologise. To both of you." Patrick arose from his current position, knelt down on the floor, where he was painting the cabinets red. "I don't expect you to forgive me. What I did, well, it's truly unforgivable, but I've changed. Violet brought out the good in me, and I know now that what I needed to do this whole time, was just say sorry. I could give you a thousand bullshit reasons as to why I killed you, but the truth is that I was just a selfish asshole. Honestly, I still am, but I care about her too much to let her slip away."

"I will  _never_ forgive you." Patrick growled, startling Tate a little. "But I do, however, appreciate your apology, and am willing to look past it and live peacefully here with you." Tate let out a quiet breath of relief, and quickly diverted his gaze over to Chad.

"Listen, no matter how much I wanna rip your head off for murdering me, you gave me a second chance with the man I love, and I too accept your apology." Chad slightly nodded and Tate and gave him a very light smile. 

"Thank you both so much. You have no idea how much it means to me." Tate almost screamed with excitement, but his pursuit for forgiveness was definitely not over.

* * *

 Vivien Harmon sat in the lounge, cradling her baby in her loving arms. Footsteps approached her from behind, she assumed it was Ben, but was shocked to see Tate stood there instead. "Tate, what a.. uhm..  _pleasant_ surprise." Vivien said, almost too nicely, sarcasm oozing out of her voice. 

"Vivien, I'm here to talk to you, and I promise to leave you alone forever, if that's what you would like, but I'm just asking for you to hear me out, just this once." Vivien gave a slight nod in response, issuing for him to continue, not wanting this ordeal to carry on for too much longer. "I'm sorry. More sorry than you could possibly imagine. I  _raped_ you, and that is something unforgivable, but at the time I saw you as someone who could bare a child for Nora, not the mother of the girl I'm in love with. I know you don't care for my excuses, but that's the truth, and I just want to emphasise to you how truly apologetic I am. I guess that's all I have to say, so thanks for listening." Tate let out a sigh, and turned away, ready to leave and go and spend the remainder of his existence in the basement. At least he wouldn't be too lonely having Beau around.

"Forever is a long time to be alone, Tate." Vivien called after him. "I forgive you. What you did was truly horrible and disgusting, but I forgive you. You and I are both trapped in this house forever, let's at least not make it awkward and  _try_ and get along. Plus, I know how much you and Vi love each other. It's not hard to tell, and I just want the both of you to be as happy as I am with Ben." 

"Thank you, Mrs Harmon. Really, it means a hell of a lot." Tate said, almost inaudibly, a huge smile emerging onto his face, before disappearing once again. 

* * *

 "Hey, mom." Violet said energetically to her mother, as she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vivien was sat at the counter, sipping coffee out of a white mug. 

"Hi, Vi." She replied to her forever young daughter. "Sit down, honey, I wanna talk to you about something."

"If it's that I maxed out the credit cards, I'm sorry, but I didn't think it'd really matter that much, seeing as we're dead an' all.." Violet laughed nervously.

"No baby, it's about Tate." Dread washed over Violet, and despair crawled underneath her skin. "He apologised to me today, for before, and I forgave him. Also, Chad told me that he said sorry to him and Patrick. He's changed, Vi, and I know you said you couldn't be with him, but just think about it; we are stuck in this godforsaken house for the rest of time, and that's an awfully long time to be alone."

"Mom, he raped you and killed shit tons of people! Plus, I won't be alone, I have you, dad and about 20 more ghosts to live with." Violet told her mother.

"Oh, Vi. That's not what I mean. Do you not want someone to love, like your dad and I love each other? You and Tate are so obviously in love with one another, and, whether you like it or not, you're trapped with him forever, so make the most of it! There's no point shunning him, when you can just forgive him, like the people he's wronged have.  _You_ changed him, Violet Harmon. He's a better person, and he most certainly loves you, and you love him too. So go, be happy." Vivien almost pushed Violet out of the room, so she could go and find Tate.

* * *

 Slowly, Violet made her way upstairs and into her bedroom, waiting for what her mother had said to sink in. She sat on her bed, her eyes in a constant forward gaze, staring at the contents of the room. All of the memories she had had in here; all of the memories she'd had with Tate: listening to Morrissey with him when they first met; when they held each other all night after their first fight; finding the words 'I Love You' written on her chalkboard; a whole night of passionate love-making. So many memories.

Then she thought about all of the bad things that had happened in here. 

_"You're all I want! You're all I have!" Tate screamed at her, dozens of red hot tears leaking from his tortured eyes._

_"Go away, Tate! Go away!" Violet yelled back at him, tears escaping her eyes too._

_Then, he vanished._

The memory gave Violet shivers.  _'What have I done?'_ Violet thought to herself. Without any hesitation, she jumped off her bed and ran wildly around the house.

"Tate! Tate, where are you? Please, Tate. I need you! Taaate!" Violet shouted whilst still frantically searching the house for him. He didn't appear. "Tate.." she whispered, so lightly that she wasn't even certain that she had said it. Violet leaned against the wall for support, as she felt as though her whole world was crumbling beneath her, and she slowly sunk to the floor.

"Violet?" A voice asked. Violet shot up. She knew that voice all too well. 

"Tate?" She replied, frantically wiping tears from her eyes. He was stood in front of her, gazing down at her small frame sadly. 

"I thought you wanted me to go away. Violet, what I did was unforgivable, you're right. If you want me to leave you alone, I will, but.." He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. Instinctively, his hands moved to her waist, as hers got tangled in his blonde curls. Oh my god, how he had craved to taste her again. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, requesting entrance, which she gladly gave to him. It was the most passionate and meaningful kiss either of them had ever shared. It was pure perfection.

After what seemed like an eternity, Violet pulled away from the kiss. "I forgive you, Tate. All that you've done, it's okay. You've changed, and I couldn't ask for more than that."

"It was  _you_ that changed me, Violet Harmon. Without you, I'd still be the same douchebag murderer that I was before. You have absolutely no idea how much I love you." Tate informed her, cupping her pale cheeks in his palms, looking deep into her sorrowful eyes. 

"I love you too, Tate Langdon. For always." She smiled up at him. This was the beginning of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Violate are one of my absolute favourite couples, and I thought the ending needed to be altered slightly. I may make it into a series, but it will probably stay as a one shot. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
